Lost
by Serah-AngelOfCrystal
Summary: if i told u then u wont read it so read :P


Prologue

_"Kagome" Kouga yelled _

"_Get Ayame out of here take her to your world it's too dangerous here" he kicked another Bird Demon to the ground. She nodded and grabbed Ayame's arm._

_"Come on Ayame while there guarding us"_

_"No I'll stay and fit I'm strong too. I'll stay and hel-"_

_"AYAME" Kouga cut her off _

_"Kagome take these on for a while" she nodded once again and started shooting arrow after arrow at the demon. He walked toward her until he was a couple inches away._

"_Kouga i don't want to go i can help" She found sadness in his eyes _

_"Kouga" she sighed as she looked to the ground. All of a sudden he held her in a tight embrace _

_"Kou-"_

_"Ayame i know you want to help but i can't let you get hurt" he pulled back then kissed her lightly. _

_"Kouga hurry more are about to come" Inuyasha yelled _

_"Goodbye Ayame" he moved back and pushed her into The Bone Eaters Well _

_"KOUGA!" _

_"I will come for you when it's safer and more at peace. I promise" It took all his strength to keep her safe but he knew she was more important than anyone could have known. 'But that's what you said about the last promise.' Was her last thought before she was engulfed in the blue light that lead to another world and another life._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anybody from Shugo Chara

"Come on Ayame...Wait up" Kagome pleaded as she tried to run faster.

"No can do, one this is our first day of school and you just had to sleep in and two i have been in a hospital all break cause of that stupid coma you told me about"

"Well it's not all my fault that i woke up late you're the one who took the batteries out of my alarm clock while i was sleeping!" a sweat drop fell on my forehead

"Sorry i couldn't resist ha-ha" I finally stopped at our bus stop waiting for Kagome to catch up.

"Geez...in a coma...for a month and...You still run faster than me" she panted

"Ha-ha you're lazy Kagome" i stuck my tongue out smiling

"No I'm not I'm more active then you."

"Only on homework I go outside some of the time i Love it. That is if i feel like going outside. But being in a hospital awake for a week it sucked. Anyway where the heck is the bus it should have been here by now?" We looked around and i could just barely see the lights on top of the bus flicker

"There it is" Kagome entered the bus first and right before i followed her i could hear slight movement behind me. I turned around quickly but found nothing. 'Must have been the wind or something' i walked up the stairs and found Kagome sitting next to a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. She had light purple eye shadow and wore our school uniform (just think of Kagome's uniform i was too lazy to describe it).I didn't wear it though i 'fixed' it you could say, Kagome didn't approve but i didn't want to look like everyone else. Instead i wore my Amu from Shugo Chara Cosplay outfit and an X hair clip on one of my pigtails. Kagome got it for me for one of my birthdays and i even got the Humpty Lock and Four eggs for Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia there so cute. Also if you open the eggs the little mini Chara plushy pops out. Sadly though Kagome said that she gave the Dumpty Key to someone but never told me who. Too bad i really wanted to know who my Ikuto was i remember drawing an imaginary guy who had his outfit. The weird thing was i drew the same guy over and over only he didn't fit as a cat one day i drew him as a wolf and he looked much better.

"AYAME" someone yelled snapping me out of my thought

"Huh wha" i looked around and found Kagome standing next to me.

"Were here" i nodded and we exited the bus this place was HUGE it made the Big Ben look like a new tree.

"I hope we can find our classes without getting lost" we made our way to the auditorium and waited for about 5 minutes for the rest of the students to come. Once the bell rang we looked at each other's list to see what classes we had

"Cool i have 2 classes with you Kagome and Sango." i said

" Aw but that's the same for all of us we still have 3 more classes" (I'm not sure how many classes Japanese people have so i just did my schools way block 1/2, 3/4, 5/6, those are the 3 main blocks and finally 7/8 which can be split into 2)

"Hey that's the most fun about not having a lot of friends in class you can just make more" I said reassuringly. Truth was that i always had trouble making friends i have always been shy since i was little. I made my way to my first class Language Arts as Sango and Kagome went there separate ways. As i entered the classrooms students were saying hi to all their friends they haven't seen for a while. I made my way to an empty seat near a window. This is why i liked Amu's character in class i act just like her when in school but that's just because I'm to shy i hide my real self with my outer character. I rather be my real self... too bad i can't remember. I have lived with Kagome for about 2 years and for 6 of those months was spent in a hospital. She never told me why but i had been in a coma and haven't been able to remember anything before it. She told me about my life before and helped me out in school all the time

"Ok Class get seated we have some new students to introduce to you." The teacher said as he entered the classroom holding twenty or thirty books. Once all the kids were seated he put all the books down and revealed a tall man about in his twenty's. He had messy blond hair to his shoulders and wore glasses.

"Now where did i leave that attendance book" he looked around and made one pile of books fall to the ground

"Whoops sorry class this might take a while" the class laughed this guy was pretty clumsy. I giggled to myself 'he kind of reminded me of Naikaido sensei... now that i think of it he does look like him.'

"Ah here it is" he said once he set the books back on his desk. He lifted the book and started the attendance.

"Well it's very nice to see most of your faces again. Some are new to me so let me introduce the three new students we are lucky to have in our class. Please come up when i say your name" He looked back down at the book then closed it setting it aside

"Ayame Higurashi, Kouga Okami, Sesshomaru Akina and Inuyasha Akina" I stood up and made my way to the front of the class followed by three guys

"Would you be so kind to tell us about yourselves how about you first Kouga" A guy with Long brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a brown headband thing said

"I'm 16 years old moved here about 4 months ago."

"You may go back to you seat now Okami." Kouga just nodded and went back to his seat on the way girls stared at him with lovey dovey eyes.

"Ok Inuyasha your next." A boy with silver hair and gold eyes folded his arms

"I'm 16 moved here with my brother Sesshomaru and half-brother Kouga 4 months ago"

"Good now go back to you seat…Sesshomaru" He stood next to me and had Longer silver hair that almost touched the floor crossed his arms like Inuyasha and said

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have to tell you anything you should already know enough from my pathetic brothers" he gracefully walked to his desk as i rolled my eyes.

"Um...Ok. Lastly Miss Higurashi" He looked toward me but i just stood there silently i was way too nervous. After a couple minutes of silence the class in unison said

"Cool and Spicy" a sweat drop appeared on my forehead ' Who knew manga was like real life' i stayed silent and made my way to my desk. On my way the guys in the rows looked at me with hearts on their eyes. I sighed this year was going to be weird.

"Well i guess that's our new students. It's nice to meet you four my name is Mr. Naikaido" 'WHAAAAAATTT! Is this just a coincidence or just plain freaky! Not only does he look like him but they have the same name and act the same.' i thought. Through the rest of the class he explained what we would need and that he would give us our assigned seats tomorrow. The bell rang signaling the end of class

"On your way out grab the list of supplies" Mr. Naikaido said I ran out quickly grabbing the list and tried to find Kagome and Sango. I was going to head to my next class when someone grabbed my wrist i turned back to see Kouga.

"What do you want" All of a sudden he hugged me and i froze

"I'm so glad you safe Ayame. I don't know what i would have done if you got hurt. I'm sorry it took so long but i kept my promise". My face started to heat up ' What the heck is he doing!' i pushed him away with all my might a confused expression on his face.

"Look i don't know who you are other than a new classmate that moved in but other than that you mean nothing to me. So I'm not going to let a stranger hug me." I turned around and ran to my next class hoping nobody would see my blushing face.

"Ayame are you alright" Kagome said as i met her and Sango near the classroom door

"Your face is all red"

"Huh oh yeah i just ran faster than i should have" i lied Kagome looked at me for a second but then shrugged it off. "Did you meet anyone knew in class"

"Kind of" i said as i remembered Kouga

"Who was it?"

"Um let's get in the classroom and find our seats first before we have to sit far away from each other."

"Aw fine" she pouted we made our way to the three seats near the back of the classroom near the windows.

"Ok now tell us who you met" Sango asked

"Huh oh just some really weird guy named Kouga Okami. The names kind of ironic though i mean you know how much i love wolves. What's even weirder is he looks just like the guy in my art book when i draw."

"Kouga?" Kagome put a hand on her chin in deep thought.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright" i said

"Huh yeah I'm all right did you notice anything weird about him"

"No just looks like a regular guy why?"

"No reason" The teacher walked in and started class. The rest of the day went by normal but it wasn't my lucky day. It turns out Kouga was in all my classes he was really creepy, some of the time i would even catch him looking at me. What the heck was his problem? When the last bell rang signaling the end of school i met Sango and Kagome near the platform.

"Man I'm so tired the classes were soooo boring." i complained

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad plus that new guy was kind of cute"

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" i sang laughing, through the classes i had with her i could tell she had a big crush in Inuyasha he probably liked her too.

"I didn't mean him! I was talking about how you liked Kouga!"

"WHAT! No way nuh uh i do NOT like him he scares the hell out of me!"

"Oh just admit it we both now you do"

"I do not!" i turned around and ran toward the bus.

(Kagome's POV) I laughed as Ayame blushed deep red and retreated toward the bus.

"Too bad she doesn't know" i told Sango

"Yeah"

"HEY KAGOME!" a voice yelled i turned around to meet Kouga and Inuyasha followed by Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Hello Kouga so how-"

"What the hell's wrong with Ayame? She acts as though she doesn't remember me!" a sweat drop appeared on my forehead 'whoops i forgot to tell him'

"Sorry Kouga you see when i went down the well when you threw Ayame i found her in my time knocked out. When i checked her she had hit her head against the wall and blood was coming out from the back of her head. I took her to the hospital and it turned out she was in a comma she stayed like that for 6 months. When she finally woke up she didn't remember anything except her name. Instead of telling her about the feudal era i told her that she was my sister."

"Well why didn't you say i was her fiancé!"

"Kouga i didn't know how long the war was or if you were even going to live. Besides if i told her about you and the feudal era she would jump down the well in a heartbeat. You're the one who wanted me to keep her safe." He gave a sigh

"You're right I'm sorry but i when i first saw here i was so happy. But then when i talked to her after class it sounded like she hated me"

"Don't worry we'll figure out some way to make her remember. Until then let's just leave her and let her memories come to her gradually. Remember if we just throw everything on her it could kill her" they nodded and I headed back to the bus.

A/N Ok I know that was short but I just wanted to get it on the site first and see if you liked it please tell me. R&R or Naraku will come to your house.


End file.
